


A Toasting Revelation

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Something Holtzmann says during her end toast makes Erin think. About Abby. About the things Holtzmann is saying. About the things Erin never said herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> There's been a lot of comments made about Holtzmann's final toast, and this fic series seemed like a perfect time to explore it for myself. you know, within the actual bounds of canon because that's what I prefer to work with ;)

Erin stares in shock as Holtzmann gives her toast. It's the most serious thing she's ever heard Holtz say, and Erin can't quite wrap her head around it.

"And to love is what you have shown me."

Erin follows Holtzmann's gaze over to Abby who looks as stunned as Erin feels. Clearly this is the first time she's ever seen Holtz this serious too.

"I didn't think I'd ever really have a friend until I met Abby."

Whoa, does that hit Erin hard. Too hard. Surprisingly hard. She could be giving this speech with how accurate that line is. Erin had never had a friend either, hadn't believed she would ever gain a friend after that Ghost Girl reputation overran her life, and then along had come Abby. Abby who had slipped in right by her side and never questioned why she was hanging out with the school freak, never acted like it was a burden to talk to her, never tossed her aside when the bullies started going after her too.

And if this is Holtzmann showing her appreciation for Abby's friendship... if she's never said these things before (and judging again by Abby's face, she hasn't), then....

Has Erin ever told Abby how much she appreciated and valued her friendship? Has she ever told her how grateful she is that she exists, that she decided to take the risk of sitting at Erin's lunch table that day, grateful that she never showed any signs of regretting that decision?

No, Erin hasn't. She can't have because she doesn't remember ever saying it, ever telling her thank you, and then she ran away and left Abby behind. Still without ever saying how much Abby meant to her, how much she still means to her.

As Holtzmann wraps up her toast and clinks glasses with them, Erin resolves herself to tell Abby later. To tell her thank you, to apologize again. Because Abby deserves that, and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
